WILL PROTECT YOU
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: Rebecca had just joined the team but would happen if the rangers soon find out that she is Lothor's daughter? Well find out and I would like to say thanks to my friend for helping me with this story. Now I own nothing besides Rebecca.
1. Chapter 1

Will Protect You

Rejected

Don't own anything of Power Rangers. None at all.

Tori and Rebecca were having a relaxing day off from the guys, so they decided to go surf. Tori did two front flips before landed on the water.

"Wow Tori! That was amazing!" said Rebecca.

"Thanks." said Tori, just then they heard sounds of dirt bikes. Blake and Hunter came into view. Tori and Rebecca decided to pull a prank on them, so they fell off and held their breath underwater.

"Tori! Rebecca!" called Hunter.

"Hunter their broads!" said Blake. "We need to get to them." said Hunter. They ripped their clothes off and swam to their broads.

When they got closer Tori and Rebecca popped up and spray water at them. "Hey! Why did you do that?" asked Blake. "Yeah." added Hunter. "We needed a little girl time." said Tori. "But we decided to pull a prank on you instead." said Rebecca slapping hands with Tori.

"Please don't scare us again." said Hunter. When they got to the beach of Kelzacks appeared. Tori and Rebecca teamed up. They bothed did backflips and jumped up and spread their legs and kick them and flip them over their heads. Hunter and Blake did frontflips then took out their legs out from under them. They had enough and disappeared.

"Man what was that about?" asked Rebecca. "They attacked for no reason." said Hunter. Just then they were blasted. "You two spoke too soon." said Tori as they looked to see a monster what looked to be with a camera for a head and flim strip body.

"I'm Flimscream ready to cut you out!!"

"Yeah right! Ready?" asked Tori, they nodded.

"Ninja storm,thunder storm,lightning storm ranger form ha! Ninja ranger power!" they called.

Tori and Rebecca took out their swords did a backflip and slash the monster, Flimscream stumble back. "You think you can stop me!?" Flimscream sent a blast that cause Tori and Rebecca to fall on their backs. "Tori! Rebecca!" yelled Blake and Hunter as they helped them up. The other rangers arrive, "You guys okay?" asked Shane. "Yeah but watch out for his flim." said Blake but he was gone.

"What!? Where did he go?!" said Rebecca. "Rangers come back to ops." said Sensei. "We're on the way." said Shane.

Ninja Ops

"Where did he go?" asked Rebecca. But once she got in, the guys were staring at her.

"What?" "Is there something you want to tell us?" asked Shane

"No." she said. Blake and Hunter pulled Tori away as if she's about to turn evil. "I'm sorry Rebecca but if you can't tell us then we don't want anything to do with you." said Shane.

Rebecca just stared at Shane and left. Tori had an angry look and left to go find Rebecca.

"Rangers, I think you overreacted." said Sensei. "Sensei! She can't be trusted! We don't want someone on the team that we can't trust?" said Shane, "HEY!?" Blake and Hunter sain in unison. "Sorry but you know what I mean." said Shane.

But Sensei told them to apoloize to Rebecca anyway. They bowed and left.

Beach

Tori and Rebecca sat on the beach when they felt the wind. It was the guys.

"Rebecca we are sorry about what we said." said Shane.

"Thanks for the apology but I won't be returning And Tori I know that you are my best friend you need to stay with the team and I'll return only to help. So I'll see you later sometime Tori." said Rebecca.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the second chapter enjoy!!

Tori's Birthday Part 1

It was the morning of Tori's birthday. Tori was working at Storm Chargers while Blake,Hunter, and Rebecca were at the mall searching for gifts for Tori, but of course Rebecca alreadt had hers. Shane,Dustin, and Cam were planning the party on beach for Tori.

"Man I can't find out what to get Tori." said Blake. Then something caught his eye it was set a ring,bracelet,earrings and necklace all in sapphire. He decided to get that. Rebecca said that she had to leave. This left Blake and Hunter suspicious.

Tori got off work and went to the beach, but once she got there she was blasted and looked up to see Flimscream. "Ah! A little lone ranger!" he shot a flim strip from his arm. Tori dodge out of the way and morphed.

"Ninja storm ranger form ha! Power of water!"

Flimscream hit Tori hard cause her to demorphed. "Tori!" yelled Blake as the others arrived only to see Flimscream disappeared with Tori. Flimscream brought Tori to Lothor, he push Tori to him. Tori looked to see Rebecca.

"Rebecca!?"

"Tori!?"

"You two know each other? Hmmmmm, throw them both in the same cell." said Lothor to Flimscream.

Ninja Ops

"Sensei! Flimscream took Tori." said Blake as they ran into ops and took off their hemelts.

"Cyber Cam searched for Tori." said Cam. "Searching dude."

Lothor's Ship

"So Rebecca mind telling me why you know Lothor?" askd Tori. Rebecca told her the story. Then Rebecca got her and Tori out.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's Birthday Past 2

They were back on the beach but Flimscream came. They morphed into the blue wind ranger and white lightning ranger.

Ninja Ops

"Rangers Tori has reappeared." said Sensei.

"Right." said Shane as they also morphed.

Battle

They were able to fight Flimscream and blew up but didn't grew and Rebecca was gone, but then monster grew.

"Cyber Cam send the zords." said Cam. The zords came and formed the Hurricane megazord. They tried all the weapons but nothing worked.

"Great what now." said Shane. Then it hit Tori the only way they can defeat Flimscream if she and Rebecca would have to combine their zords.

Tori jumped out of her zord and demorphed and went to find Rebecca.

"Hey where's Tori going?" asked Dustin. "Tori!" yelled the others.

Tori found Rebecca riding her horse. She told her that they needed her help. Rebecca agreed and they morphed. They combine their zords and defeated Flimscream.

They wanted to thank Rebecca but she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's Birthday Part 3

It's the morning of Tori's 20th Birthday. She got ready and went to pick up Dustin, Shane and last Cam. Once Cam was picked up Rebecca stopped by to talk to Sensei. "Sensei can I talk to you." he nodded.

At The Beach

Tori, Shane,Dustin and Cam arrived at the beach to see Blake and Hunter.

"Hey Tor! Happy Birthday." said Blake as she turned to see Shane carrying a birthday cake.

"Ah! Thanks only if Rebecca was here." "Tori don't worry it's your day." said Dustin who then threw a beach ball at her head. She picked it up and went after the guys.

Back At Ninja Ops

Rebecca told Sensei everything. "You are great on team I don't want you to leave but this is your decision." said Sensei. "Thanks anyway I'm going to make appearance at Tori's birthday.

Back At The Beach

The rangers were having fun until Tori spotted the Kelzacks. "Guys look! What are they doing?" They decided to follow. They see Marah and Kapri getting things for a party.

"Hey if you throw a party and no one's shows it is still a party?" asked a voice. They turned to see the rangers.

"Man! I hate it when they do that! Kelzacks!" said Kapri.

Tori and Blake backflipped off of the rocks and flip into the crowd of Kelzacks taking out their legs from under them. Hunter fliped over some of them and kicking them in their chest. Dustin does some crazy moves taking alot out. Then they all disappeared.

They all got back only to find their gear gone. "Hey our gear is gone!" said Dustin. "Hey look!" said Hunter. Seeing Choobo and more Kelzacks with their gear.

"That's the last straw! No one takes my birthday cake!" said Tori. They ran after them just as they left Rebecca showed.

"Oh man! This is wrong ." said Dustin seeing Kelzacks wearing swim suits and holding the cake. Blake seen a Kelzack wearing Tori's two piece swim suit. "Tori promise me you'll never the swim suit ever again." "No problem." said Tori.

"Hey gives us our stuff back." said Hunter. "Make me." said Choobo. "Okay." said Dustin but they didn't take too long to get their stuff back. Just as they got back to their spot they seen Rebecca.

"Hey Rebecca you made it!" said Tori. "Yes I did." Then a monster appeared with vines covering it. "I'm Vinetreca!" she said. She looked at Tori and grabbed her. "TORI!!" they yelled. "And where's Rebecca?" asked Vinetreca. "Why?" asked Shane. "Lothor's wants his daughter." "WHAT?!" said the other rangers.

to be continue.

Dun! Dun!


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca's Secret Revealed

"Excuse me boys." said Rebecca. "You're coming with me." said Vinetreca. But Rebecca was able to free Tori. Tori was abke to backflipped to the guys, Tori and Rebecca were able to morphed.

Rebecca and Tori took out their swords and slash Vinetreca left and right. But they got blasted. "GIRLS!!" yelled the guys. "Rebecca let's combine our weapons." said Tori. Rebecca nodded and they combine and Vinetreca was dust.

"If you hear dad! I'm not joining you! I'm on Tori's team that is if you guys still want me." Shane nodded. Rebecca in once again a member of the team.

At Ninja Ops

"Hey it's a pity that it had to happen on someone birthday." said Hunter. "Hey no worries there be more right?" asked Tori. "Hey day's not over yet." said Dustin as he brought out a cake. " Make a wish Tori." said Blake and she did just that.

After awhile Rebecca pulled Tori aside. "Tori can you come to the beach with me." Tori nodded.

At The Beach

"Tori you that horse that we rode on?" asked Rebecca. "Yeah." "It's yours. It has a special power so when we need it we can use it." Tori nodded and headed back to ops.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this is the last chapter. Do you that Rebecca and Hunter are getting together? Well found it. If you would like to see a sequeal please r&r. Thanks.

Do You Love Me?

Hunter and Rebecca were walking through the park. Hunter and Rebecca were dating for three months. Hunter decided to ask her something important.

"Rebecca can I ask you something?" "Yes." Hunter got in front of her holding her hands. "Do you love me?" he asked. "Yes but why-" "I do too I love you I want to take our relationship to the next level. Will you be my girlfriend?" Hunter asked showing her a crimson white diamond ring.

Rebecca nodded, he put the ring on her finger, picked her up and spun he around.

At The Beach

Blake and Tori were walking around the beach hand in hand. Blake wonder if Hunter had asked the question to Rebecca that he was going to asked Tori. So he decided to asked Tori.

"Tori can I ask you something?" asked Blake.

"Yes." said Tori. Blake got in front of Tori and took her hands in his.

"You know that we been together for four months." Blake began. Tori nodded.

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" asked Blake showing her a navy blue diamond ring. Tori nodded and then he put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Later the team celebrated.

The end or is it?

Please r&r


End file.
